monstersincmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry J. Waternoose
Henry J. Waternoose III, also known as Mr. Waternoose or simply Waternoose, is the hidden true main antagonist of Monsters, Inc., and a minor character in Monsters University. He is the former chairman of the company, Sulley and Mike's former boss, best friend, mentor, and father figure, and Randall's former boss. Bio Monsters, Inc. In Monsters, Inc., Mr. Waternoose is the chairman of Monsters, Inc. He is one of three owners all cast down from lineage. He inherited the factory from his father at age 142 and turned it into the modern energy factory. He is first shown at the beginning of the film, warning Thaddeus Bile and the trainees about the dangers of a human child after Thaddeus has unsuccessfully tried to frighten a simulation child in bed. Believing all human children to be poisonous, Waternoose states that there is nothing more toxic or deadly than them and that a single touch could kill a monster. One of the trainees gets scared at the thought of going into a child's room and tells Waternoose that he cannot make him, but he tells him he has to because they need canisters to collect the screams as they have no power without them. Mr. Waternoose explains that because it is dangerous work, he needs the monsters to be at their best and that he needs scarers who are confident, tenacious, tough, and intimidating, such as Sulley. On the day when the monsters are working to collect scream energy from the human children all over the world, Mr. Waternoose is notified that 58 doors have been lost in the week, to which he remarks how children are growing less scared of monsters. Sulley, being Mr. Waternoose's protégé, is asked to come down to the scare training room and show the new employees how scaring should be done. However, Mr. Waternoose turns out to be behind Randall's plot to use the scream extractor on kidnapped children, figuring it would be the only way to save the company. When Mr. Waternoose finds out that Sulley and Mike have brought Boo into the monster world, he banishes them to the Himalayas. However, he later expresses regret in doing so, stating that he shouldn't have trusted Randall and because of him, he was forced to banish Sulley. This could mean he sincerely feels remorse over stabbing Sulley and Mike in the back, but his comment about how Sulley was his best scarer likely means more of a concern over a loss of productivity and killing the golden goose more than anything. As Randall proceeds to extract screams from Boo with help from a Scream Extractor, Mr. Waternoose stands back and watches. However, Sulley, who has snuck back into the Monster World, intervenes at the last moment before the Scream Extractor gets to her mouth, dismantles the device, throws it at Randall and Mr. Waternoose, and rescues Boo. Mr. Waternoose then orders an already-enraged Randall to stop Sulley and finish him off; but Mike has followed Sulley back into the Monster World and accidentally gives away Randall's cloaking abilities by trying to throw a snowball at Sulley, allowing him to knock Randall off him by punching him in the face. After Sulley, Mike, and Boo escape, Mr. Waternoose tells Randall to get up and that there cannot be any witnesses to the plan. Randall sinisterly replies that there will not be (implying that he intends to betray and kill Mr. Waternoose afterwards if the plan works). While Sulley and Mike lead Randall on a wild chase through a large chamber where thousands of doors to the human world are kept, Mr. Waternoose rallies the CDA to capture Sulley, Mike (both of whom he considers the criminal responsible for the chaos), and Boo. After Sulley defeats Randall and returns to Scare Floor F with Mike and Boo, Mike distracts the CDA by driving them away while Mr. Waternoose catches sight of Boo with Sulley and chases them into a simulation room, yelling at Sulley to give him Boo. Mr. Waternoose breaks into a room where Sulley has went into and confronts him, declaring he will kidnap a thousand children for before letting the company die and he will silence anyone who gets in his way. Violently knocking Sulley out of his way, he tries to grab Boo from the bed, but instead grabs the simulation child much to his confusion. Just then, the wall goes up to reveal that Mike is behind the controls. Mike, who has recorded the confrontation between Sulley and Mr. Waternoose, plays back his favorite part to reveal Waternoose's nefarious scheme to the CDA as Waternoose watches in bewilderment. With this incriminating evidence, the CDA turns on Waternoose and arrests him. As he is being dragged away, Mr. Waternoose angrily blames Sulley for foiling his plan, thus destroying the company and making the energy crisis worse since there is no other way to get scream energy. Sulley and Mike seem to accept this until Mike tells Sulley that he should have seen the look on Waternoose's face and mentions they have had some laughs; this inspires Sulley, based on their experience with Boo. Laughter is proven to be 10 times more powerful than screams as Monsters, Inc. comes back on top with Sulley as the new CEO, averting the crisis, and proving Mr. Waternoose wrong and it can be assumed Waternoose regrets his actions when he hears about all these achievements in prison. Monsters University Mr. Waternoose isn't physically seen at any point in Monsters University aside from a picture in the montage near the end showing Sulley and Mike gaining promotions in Monsters, Inc. and shaking hands with him. In the picture, he has facial hair and an afro, which he lost prior to the events of Monsters, Inc. Personality Mr. Waternoose is a friendly, intelligent, caring, sophisticated monster and has a gentle, fatherly demeanor, especially with Sulley. Afterwards in the first film, he is only driven to villainy and greed out of extreme stress, frustration, and desperation to keep Monsters, Inc. afloat in the midst of the energy crisis. Waternoose becomes more villainous as this drive and desperation strips away his morals and he is determined to not let anything stop what he thinks will be the best way for the company to keep going, never taking into account looking for other energy resources. As well, despite being Randall's boss he shows regret for banishing Sulley and Mike, telling Randall that because of him, he had to banish his top scarer (as well as stating that Sulley is "twice the scarer Randall will ever be"). Description Mr. Waternoose is an overweight grey crab-like monster wearing a business suit with six legs, two six-fingered claws, and five eyes. Appearances Films *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University (cameo) Video Games *Monsters, Inc.: The Video Game Comics *Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory Trivia *Mr. Waternoose is the last animated character voiced by the late James Coburn before his death. *Although Waternoose ended up becoming involved in abducting Boo despite his claims of children being toxic to monsters, it is never made clear whether he knew children were not toxic, and thus lied about their danger to the monsters, or if he did truly believe they were toxic, but felt saving the company from bankruptcy was worth the risk of being poisoned by a child and potentially killed. Waternoose most likely did believe it as when Mike told him that Boo isn't toxic, Waternoose said in a confused manner, "What?". *Waternoose's true nature is revealed to the CDA near the end of the film when Mike records him on TV. *Waternoose was originally going to be voiced by Kelsey Grammer in Monsters University, but he was dropped out for unknown reasons. Quotes Gallery Mr.water.png|His cameo in Monsters University Mike, Sulley, Henry Waternoose, and The CDA.jpg Monsters 002.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h43m24s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h44m10s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h45m27s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h47m10s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h48m26s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h52m57s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h54m21s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h55m04s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h57m35s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h58m05s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-22h05m10s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-22h05m24s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-22h05m49s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-22h06m32s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-22h06m44s152.png MonstersIncposter.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-13h21m42s107.png Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Multi-Eyed Category:Multi-Legged Category:Both Movie Characters Category:Males Category:Multi-Fingered